


Today, it's Different

by sexier_in_enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexier_in_enochian/pseuds/sexier_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Dean and Cas become romantically canon. Jensen has had a thing for Misha for a long time, and mentally prepares himself for the event of kissing him for the Dean and Cas scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, it's Different

Wednesday. It was the big day. Jensen took a deep breath as he considered what he would be required to do today. It was just another day of filming. He had done it a thousand times, and was pretty damn great at it, he had to admit. But today however, one thing was different.

Jensen had traded his usual morning latte in favor of green tea, knowing he would be nervous enough without the extra caffeine to risk exacerbating it further. If anything, a good smoke before filming would come in pretty useful. If only he smoked. Jensen was currently sitting in his trailer, fidgeting with the now empty Styrofoam cup on the table, pulling it to pieces, tapping his foot. He couldn’t seem to sit still. Jared was over in his own trailer; probably stuffing his face with those rainbow candies, no doubt. Gummy bears were better – but no way was Jensen risking the possibility of a Gummy tummy on a day like this.

Something about Jared always made Jensen feel calmer, like family does whenever they’re around. Like a real little brother. Maybe if Jensen just thought about Jared today he would manage to keep his nerves under control- _actually, no, thinking about his best friend/ little brother figure during THIS would just be weird._ Jensen was tempted to go to Jared’s trailer, goof around and play games with him for a while like they always did on set, but he knew they both had lines to re-rehearse, and make-up, hair and clothes to fix. Jensen wanted to put work first; give it 100% like he always did. The day was still very young, pregnant with tension over what outcomes would occur. There was a lot to do today.

The decision had been made a fortnight ago, giving all actors notice of the script and the direction the writers had chosen to move the Supernatural story in. It had been short notice, but what they had decided was a ground-breaking moment for television, especially for the type of audience the show had, and the fact that it belonged to a fairly small network. Jensen couldn’t help admiring them for braving the move. Jared and Misha had been positive about it, too. God only knows what the viewers would think of it, although Jensen could venture a guess on behalf of many of them.

Jeremy Carver had called a meeting that day, bringing in all the actors who played central characters, along with the directors and execs, the whole gang. Jensen hadn’t been expecting it at all when Jeremy had sat him and Misha down and told them that the romantic tension between their characters - Dean and Castiel - would be resolved in the finale of the season. With another embrace as they had in the Purgatory scene. Leading to a proclamation of love. And then, sealed with a kiss. Jeremy asked them respectfully if they had any objections to the decision, explained that this would make history in TV, proving that a show focused on family, action and adventure could also feature sexual diversity and romance without it becoming central or too important. After playing Dean Winchester for 8 years, Jensen knew that Carver was right. Dean was a badass, masculine, a hunter, a brother. Why would Dean also being bisexual change any of that? It was extremely refreshing that Dean’s sexuality wouldn’t become some kind of big deal to be fussed over and focused on. He would just happen to like dudes – in particular, Cas, once he had fallen and become permanently locked in the body of a male. Jensen was fine with it. He had been playing Dean as a repressed bisexual for years anyway, in a subtle way as he couldn’t bend the script; Jensen had had to rely on his expressive face and body language to show it, as instructed by Carver and Ben Edlund. It seemed to have done the trick. He had heard endless comments from fans about Dean and Cas being in love – that they were collectively known as something called a ‘De-stiel,’ and speculation that Dean was possibly not as heterosexual as he had expressly stated he was. He appreciated that the fans had caught that and challenged it, paid such attention to the small details and the effort he had put into each scene.

Which lead to here and now. Jensen hastily grabbed a handful of grapes from a fruit bowl in his rather large trailer. Throwing himself on the small couch, he reached over to read the script again. _Stop thinking, man_ , Jensen told himself. But of course, that didn’t help at all. His eyes scanned the pages, but he didn’t read it; only stared at the random scrawl of letters as he let his mind wander off again. _Misha Collins._ His other best friend beside Jared, but in a very different way. Jensen smirked when he considered just how much alike they all were to their Supernatural characters sometimes. Jared, the little brother Jensen always kept a look out for, and Misha, the close friend who he liked the look of, and liked to flirt with, and stand too close to. He had tried to keep his - _whatever it was_ \- for Misha strictly hidden, especially before the public eye. But conventions and other events whereby he and Misha were together, Jensen knew that he had probably been caught checking Misha out on more than one occasion, licking his lips, smiling at him the way Dean smiled at Cas, and touching him too often and for too long. Body language was a real bitch to hide. Even during filming, which was probably why the Dean and Cas romantic dynamic was born in the first place.

 _A stupid crush_. That’s all it was. And Jensen was unlike Dean in this field – he wasn’t smooth, Mr. Debonair, or even bisexual in the slightest. So he thought. He was shy, introverted and reserved when it came to this. Not to mention that this time, it was concerning a fellow happily married man, good friend and co-star. _Could it have been more inconvenient?_ But today, Jensen would have a chance to do something about it. Something he had been curious about doing for a long time. All that sexual tension between them whenever they whispered into each other’s ear or touched each other’s arm for a few seconds longer than they needed to, he could finally let it out in a small way.

Jensen was highly professional, he would perform according to the script and wishes of the director, and in character as Dean, not himself. However, he would have to really give it all his effort to really stay in character for the duration of it. Yes; today, one thing was different. Jensen and Misha hadn’t discussed it or rehearsed it – today would be the very first time it was put into practice. Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about that. After all, maybe if they had practiced somewhere private; like after they had gone to dinner together or in a hotel after a convention, or even that time after NASCAR, he might have gotten it out of his system then and been more relaxed today as a result. Instead, he would do it for the first time in front of all of his colleagues and a rolling camera. Not too much pressure, then.

There was a rap at his door.

“Jensen, make-up!”

The day seemed to fly by. Hours of preparation, a little filming taking place with Jensen and Jared in Jared’s trailer to include in the DVD extras, and a couple of interviews. Jensen hadn’t seen Misha at all yet, which was a bad thing because at least he would have gotten used to Misha’s presence and made the scene run smoother. This way, he was going to be hit with seeing Misha, and then kissing him pretty soon after. The state his nerves were in, that wasn’t a good thing.

“Ok guys, we’re ready for you.”

The filming went well – dotted with outtakes and moments that had Jensen laughing so hard he couldn’t even breathe. Jared ripped his pants – again, Misha sneezed right in the middle of a serious line, and Jensen got his sleeve caught on a door during a dramatic storm-out of Dean’s, sharply yanking him back. Jensen felt good – relaxed, now that they had messed around a little and got into the swing of things, and now Misha was around.

 _Until it was time._ They were standing in a forest, a little like the one the infamous ‘wormstache’ outtake had been caught. The idea was that Kevin would read the final part of the Demon tablet, and the Angel one too, tell Dean that he was the only one who could close the gates of Heaven but would have to sacrifice someone in order to do it. To prove his resolve, Metatron had informed. Sam of course, was out of the question. Kevin was just a kid, there was no way. Then, Castiel would speak up, volunteering to be the sacrificial entity. Dean would protest of course, and take Cas somewhere to talk him out of it, the conversation would become heated with Dean despairing over Castiel’s eagerness to die, much like Dean himself always had been. Cas would simply attempt to walk away, but Dean would finally break; grabbing his arm and holding him close.

When Cas reciprocated the embrace, Dean would tell him. “Listen to me. You’re more than family to me, Cas. A lot more. I couldn’t live with you dead.” He would pull away and look into Cas’s deep blue eyes.

“Cas, I love you.”

Jensen steeled himself up, took another deep breath. His hands went up to cup Misha’s face and he pressed their lips gently together. An overwhelming explosion of feelings erupted somewhere inside Jensen, butterflies beating their wings frantically in his stomach as he finally felt Misha’s lips against his own and they both melted into it, Cas having to clutch Dean’s arm in shock. The script had stated that Dean was to kiss Cas in a tender and hesitant way; as if he was unsure Cas felt the same way due to Naomi’s manipulation to drive a wedge between them. However, Jensen’s whole body tensed up as he felt Misha returning the kiss, and he attempted to restrain himself, every fibre of his being wanting to pull Misha close, squeeze his waist, grip his hair and kiss him deeper-

“Cut!”

It flew over Jensen’s head, he was lost in the moment, and he kept his lips locked on Misha’s, a hand slowly sliding down to grasp Misha’s neck. This wasn’t Dean kissing Cas, this was the real Jensen kissing Misha. And it was amazing.

“Guys? Cut!”

Jensen finally clicked and he disengaged, his cheeks flushing hot and palms breaking out in moisture. _Great_. How was he going to explain that one away? And disguise his almost fully erect dick for that matter? Good thing Dean was wearing a plaid shirt and jacket that Jensen could pull close to his body to conceal it. The director eyed him suspiciously, looking between him and Misha as if a penny had just dropped.

“Uh, good take, guys. You can take fifteen; we have problems with the sound department. We’ll give you a call when we need you.”

_Thank God._

“Okay. Thanks, man.” Jensen forced out a relaxed smile and quickly made his way off the set, heading back to the trailer, not even looking at Misha who stood speechless at Jensen’s silent but pretty blatant admittance of attraction towards him.

Jensen slammed the trailer door behind him, his hands trembling slightly and he began wringing them as he sat on an armchair and gazed out of the window. Damn it. He knew that was going to happen. He knew he should have practiced it before today. On the other hand, without the cameras and the audience, he probably would have had no control whatsoever and who knows what would have happened then?

Another knock at the trailer door. Jensen sighed and made his way over. He hoped it wasn’t Jared, he didn’t want him to see him like this, he’d want to know what happened and Jensen didn’t want to mention this to anyone, ever. Flinging the door open, Jensen’s breath caught in his throat as he met those big, blue eyes.

“Oh- hey, Mish. What’s up?”

“You mind if I come in?”

Jensen gulped, hoping it wasn’t about the kiss. He didn’t want to lose Misha as a friend; he was a really great guy and - like Dean and Cas – they too had a kind of profound bond, and the matching rings to symbolize it. Misha hopped up into the trailer before turning to face Jensen, who planted himself on the couch again, not meeting Misha’s eyes. He fully expected Misha’s joking and taunting, but when the man spoke, his tone was serious.

“So, back there… that was-“

Jensen shifted uncomfortably and glanced out of the window. “It was nothin’, Mish. I dunno – a temporary lapse. I wasn’t listenin’ to them. Sorry if that seemed a little weird back there.”

Jensen hadn’t anticipated what happened next. Misha strode over and sat beside him, leaving no personal space between them at all. Jensen looked at him then, as Misha brought his face close to Jensen’s own, and spoke in that caring, soothing voice he always did.

“I think it’s something else; something… far from weird.”

Jensen had no words before Misha held the back of his head and brought their lips together again, a lot less tender this time, and Jensen to let his body overrule his mind this time. He pulled Misha close, who fell against him on the couch. They explored each other’s mouths hungrily, hands pulling and messing up their carefully styled hair, clothes becoming dishevelled, breathing little moans into each other.

Finally, Misha pulled away, panting a little. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he confessed. Jensen smiled and flushed pink again, wrapping his arms around Misha’s shoulders.

_Knock, knock._

“Jensen, we’re ready for you!”

 _Oh, shit._ Misha actually giggled in response to the interruption, his body still pressed flush to Jensen’s.

“Well, here goes nothing! Let’s screw this scene up. A lot. Repeat it _over and over again_ ,” he suggested mischievously, raising his eyebrows in implication.

Jensen breathed out a shy little laugh. “But if we got this done quick, we can pick up where we left off later…”


End file.
